Pretty Little Liars FanFiction
by iluvprettylittleliars
Summary: The story is about a ruthless person named "A" who blackmails the girls with secrets only their "deceased" friend knew about. The girls go through many thing including untrustworthy boyfriends, failing friends and unfaithful parents.
1. Chapter 1

***Aria's POV***

It all happened with a flash.

We were in Spencer's loft drinking some alcohol and sharing secrets. Next thing we know Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Ally and I are all asleep. Or so we thought. We hear a scream and instantly wake up. I look around to make sure everyone is safe and I notice Ally is missing. The other girls must have noticed too because Spencer says,

"Guys, where's Alison?"

We all went searching. Emily looks outside while the rest of us look in the loft. Ally was nowhere in sight. I wonder if Emily found her. As if she read my mind, Emily bursts through the door carrying either good or bad news.

"I couldn't find her."

"I bet she went home because she wasn't feeling well." I suggest

The other girls nod in agreement. But I could tell we all knew that's not true. Ally doesn't operate like that. She's probably out meeting someone.

"Let's go back to sleep. I bet she'll turn up in the morning." Hanna says

***Unseen Narrator***

But little did they know they were all wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hanna's POV***

*************************** (THE NEXT DAY) ***********************

I open my eyes slowly to see Aria and Spencer standing right in front of me, just staring.

"Ah!" I scream

They seem to snap out of their trances.

"Have you seen her?" I ask

"No." Spencer says as Aria nods her head

I get up pacing around the room.

_"What are we going to do?_" I say to myself

Just then Emily comes into the loft.

"Where were you?" I say to her

"Bathroom." she replies.

I nod my head.

"It looks like we are going to have to tell the police and Ally's parents." Aria finally says, "Hanna and Em, you go talk to the DiLaurentises, Spencer and I will go to the police."

"Why do you guys get the easy part? Mrs. DiLaurentis is probably going to freak out and cry." I whine

"Hanna, just go." Spencer says.

"Fine."

*************************** (DiLaurentis Home) ************************

***Emily's POV***

(Ding dong) The door opens slowly.

"Hey girls! If you're wondering if Ally's here, she's not." Mrs. DiLaurentis greets us at the door.

"That's what we need to talk to you about. Can we come in?" I say

********************* (5 minutes later- Inside) **************************

"What! What do you mean she's gone? Did you check everywhere?" Mrs. DiLaurentis starts to cry.

"Yeah, we checked absolutely everywhere."

"Well, then I guess we just have to call the police." Mrs. DiLaurentis says wiping a tear as she moves towards the phone.

"Actually, Aria and Spencer are at the police station right now." Hanna answered.

"Then all that's left to do is wait."

********************** (Rosewood Police Station) ************************

*** (Spencer's POV) ***

I walk up to the desk in the center of the station.

"Hi, I'd like to report a missing person." I say

She smiles at me and replies, "Ok, first I need to see some ID."

I hand her my driver's license and she clacks away noisily at her computer. Seconds later a paper pops out of the printer beside her computer. She hands me the paper and my ID and says,

"Ok, now I need you to fill out these forms."

Missing Person Form

Name:

Phone #:

Name of missing person:

Age:

Date missing:

Location:

Relationship to person:

Description:

Missing Person Form

Name: Spencer Hastings

Phone #: 567-2356

Name of missing person: Alison DiLaurentis

Age: 16

Date missing: 7/30/10

Location: Rosewood

Relationship to person: Best friend

Description: Blonde hair, blue eyes, medium sized

I walk back up to the desk and hand her the papers.

"Ok, we'll file this and do some investigations. Have a nice day."


	3. Chapter 3

*********************** (Spencer's House) *****************************

*** (Spencer's POV) ***

"Guys, this is getting creepy. Ally would have at least called by now." Aria says.

"Well maybe her phone died." Hanna suggests.

"I guess." Aria says still not assured.

(Buzz buzz) I look down at my phone to see it lit up with a number displayed on it. I press the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is the Rosewood Police. Is this Spencer Hastings?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's about your missing friend Allison."

"Oh ok. Hold on."

I lift my phone from my ear.

"It's about Alison." I whisper to my friends. Their eyes grow large.

"Ok, I'm back."

"We've found you're friend but-"

"That's great! Where was she? Can I speak to her?"

"Let me finish. We found you're friend, but she's dead."

My mouth drops.

"Oh. Was she murdered or did she die?"

"Our reports show she was murdered."

I gasp

"By what?"

"We can't release that information yet."

"Ok, well thank you for the information."

"Wait. Do you know the number of her parental units?"

"Oh yeah. Her home phone number is 546-8327."

"Thank you."

I hit the end button.

My friends are looking at me with their jaws dropped.

"What?" I ask not knowing the heard me on the phone.

"We heard you say, 'Was she murdered or did she die?'" Aria finally responded.

"Oh."

"Her phone must've died. Huh Hanna." Aria says accusingly to Hanna.

"Well how was I supposed to know she was murdered? It's not like-"

"Guys, just stop arguing! Our best friend was just murdered and all you can think about is yourselves!" Emily yelled.

Aria and Hanna look down at the ground ashamed.

"We better go to sleep. We'll visit the DiLaurentises in the morning."


End file.
